


【短文】✨

by Megaloceros



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaloceros/pseuds/Megaloceros
Summary: 斜杠不代表攻受，DR/CL无差字数太少，没有summary，亦无tag（。）8月3日 —— 改了个标题。
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 1





	【短文】✨

**Author's Note:**

> 斜杠不代表攻受，DR/CL无差  
> 字数太少，没有summary，亦无tag（。）  
> 8月3日 —— 改了个标题。

————————————————

———

在那些清晨，太阳光只能透过百叶窗的缝隙钻进房间；

在那些傍晚，最后一缕霞光填满屋子并使花瓶的阴影落在桌上；

在那些少见的雨天，没有开灯的室内笼罩着整片灰蒙蒙。

而他会和Daniel一起，缠在柔软的被子之间，缠在对方的四肢与亲吻与耳鬓厮磨之间。

Daniel会打开音响，轮流播放他们的歌单。Charles总说他是追逐流行的青少年品味，Daniel也常称他为喧闹嘈杂的摇滚迷。

当年长者盯着空荡的天花板并逐渐放空自己的时候，Charles会选择将双唇贴在Daniel的肩头，轻轻地摩擦或重重地吮吸以留下痕迹；他也会将手指滑入Daniel细软的发丝，揉乱每一个任性弯曲的小卷。

Daniel放纵他探索自己身体的每一部分。

他享受Charles对于自己的好奇心。

在这些时刻的最后，他总会捉住Charles的手，给他一个漫长且甜腻、势必要耗尽年轻人周边一切空气的吻。

放置在Charles颈侧的手指温暖而令人安心，

紧拥着Daniel后背的手臂亲密且撩动心弦。

他们望着天花板，望着窗外移动的云和静止的蓝天。

Charles会向他讲述关于不久将来和遥远将来的未知故事。

Daniel倾心聆听。

他们不知道，在那些狂野或平淡的故事里，有多少会成真。

或许无一成真。

他们徜徉在单词与句子里，徜徉在用未知幻梦编织而成的星海里。

只有当下枕边人的体温是真实存在着与真实存在过的。

有时Charles觉得他们不会有未来。

有时Daniel也认为如此。

  
———

————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 本是以糖爹为基础进行初步构思的，结果写完发现 喔这和糖爹毫无关系（。  
> 敬我的执念。


End file.
